


In the cards - Basil Hawkins x Reader

by RanaParra



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 19:44:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11584923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RanaParra/pseuds/RanaParra





	In the cards - Basil Hawkins x Reader

“Hmm, interesting,” the blonde hummed to himself, reading the cards before him, he was supposed to be reading your fortune. “So what is it, captain?” You ask leaning over the table, trying to see what he was looking at. He was completely transfixed on the cards, laying them out one at a time and then picked them up to shuffle them back, repeating the process, it had seemed that he got distracted with his fascination with the cards and completely forgot about telling your fortune. You pout and drop your head on the table, resting your chin in the wood watching him place the cards in precise order. You hum a silent tune, watching him closely as he placed the cards, now bored. You were trying to think of a way to get his attention again, when a mischievous idea pops in your head. You slide under the table and get on your knees, crawling over to where he was sitting, then reaching to unzip his pants. You were hoping for a reaction but instead he remained still in his chair. 

You frown and pressed on, rubbing his crotch and still getting no reaction, so you proceeded to take him out, his member was slightly soft. You grasp him in your hand and lick your lips, slowly you would lick his tip and shaft, still not getting the reaction you wanted, he was good, keeping himself focused in such a sexual situation. You slip him into your mouth and ease him into your throat, bobbing your head slowly. Steadily, you moved your head back and fourth, but he continued to remain still despite your best efforts, as you were about to give up, you could hear faint, hitched breathes coming from above. You smirk and press onward, moving you head faster to force more out of him, earning low, quiet groans. Just as you pulled away, he suddenly released all over your face, some juices getting into your mouth when he did. “Just as the cards predicted,” he breathes, snaking his hand under the table to give you a handkerchief. You take it and start to clean whatever you could feel, “so what else did the cards predict?” You ask curiously, he moved his chair back then picked you up from under the table, making you straddle his lap, his stare meeting your gaze, “we aren’t done here.”


End file.
